creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinigami.Eyes
Talk Archive 1 The Return of the Son of the Talk Page Thanks for the help with archiving, Fur! Anyway, as you can probably tell, my talk page was getting uncomfortably lengthy, so if you'd like to see any past comments or conversations, just take a look at the archive. Go ahead and post any questions, comments, or butthurt you have for any of my rule enforcement here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) SOME TITLES THAT NEED TO BE FIXED I'VE NOTICED THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO THINK THAT ALL LONG WORDS NEED TO BE CAPITALIZED IN A TITLE. THIS IS NOT TRUE, AS IS THE CASE WITH PREPOSITIONS. ANY PREPOSITION, REGARDLESS OF LENGTH, MUST BE LOWERCASED IN A TITLE UNLESS IT IS THE FIRST OR LAST WORD OF THE TITLE. IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM USING CAPS, IT IS BECAUSE THIS IS AN EXTREMELY PERVASIVE PROBLEM THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYONE TRY TO FIX DESPITE MY REPEATED ATTEMPTS TO ADDRESS IT. HERE ARE SOME OF THE TITLES OF WHICH I SPEAK: *The Truth About Crypton Future Media *The Truth About Donna *The Truth About Garry from Ib *The Truth About Me... *The Truth About Mew *The Truth About My Death *The Truth About Shadows *Truth About Stringdolls *The Truth About Suicidemouse.avi *The Truth About Your Life *Truth Behind Code Geass *The Truth Behind L's Mansion *The Truth Behind Majora's Mask *The Truth Behind Niko Bellic *The Truth Behind Spongebob Squarepants -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay, Skelly. I'm on it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 01:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE REME- *A-hem* ...Please remember to delete the redirects or not leave a redirect in the first place. It makes dealing with the Article Listing less of a hassle. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll remember next time. Unfortunately, I don't really know how to undo that. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the first one, for instance, you'd just go to http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_About_Crypton_Future_Media?redirect=no (the link it provides when it says "Redirected from The Truth About Crypton Future Media"), go to the dropdown menu on the "Edit" box, click "Delete"... Well, I think you'd know the rest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BroadwayBaby24601 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Psst, Shini. The punishement for violating the no-spinoffs rule has changed. The author is warned the first time they do it, and if they repost the offending story or add another one on the blacklisted subjects after being warned, THEN they get a 1-day ban. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Apology I'd like to apologise for not adding my pasta to the article listings yesterday, it won't happen again. HuangLee (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Heard of Fangamer?MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) its an online game based store.MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is a response to that title change you made. I hate the title. Could you just change it to "My Dream Journal" or something like that. I wish i was an admin so i could screw about with the titles of my pastas. asking for unban. I have certainly learned my lesson on so many levels I can't even count to. However, Cheese Lord appears to be blocked somehow, so you were the closest one I guess, since you own this wikia site. So, my ban, is a chat ban, because that I accidentally posted a real suicide video (yes, i know, you won't chat unban me because you believe I will do something similar again, well, I will not.) I have learned it so much, I could beat my self, slap my own face with my bare hands and climb up an mountain and slide down, barefoot with sharp rocks ahead. So, please, could you unban me from the chat? I promise I won't do that ever, ever again. BadLinix (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) this happend to me as well i post a creppypasta it gets deleted becuase of bad grammer but eyes links me to trollpasta wiki yeah thats admin like isnt it Op101no5reborn (talk) 15:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what I did to get banned Thank you for telling me. I'm very glad. I have one more question: how long is the ban? Fireman54 (talk) 17:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) LiviChan (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) hello~ LiviChan (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC)livichan Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Helping clean up Could you read this and vote? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116533 Important CEREAL 21:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. I posted a CreepyPasta called The Terror Of Niteshayde and it's kind of a blog sort of thing. In fact it's a blog that gets updated. But I got a message that says it will be deleted because it's unfinished. So how can I fix this issue? MrPastaDude (talk) 01:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC)MrPastaDude I tried to fix the errors in my pasta. Sorry, I hadn't realized my bad spelling and punctuation. Is it better? Yourmama27 (talk) 04:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I posted a pasta on the SpinPasta wiki so I could see if I could get it appoved by an admin if it's good enough to be put on here. I contacted another admin and it was put in the "Spinoff Appeal Nominee" category. How will I know if it gets approved? Yourmama27 (talk) 21:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) When you say contact, you mean leave a message on my talk page, right? Isn't it supposed to be ferry''woman'' of the river styxDarkness is rising (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) In relpy to your reply Sorry, i wasnt calling you oneDarkness is rising (talk) 03:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, just wanted to give you props for the MCP narration. *high fives* Welcome to the club! ;3 Dubiousdugong (talk) 15:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/i8Qu0rz.jpg ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 04:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) hi shini x cleric Christs may come and Christs may go...but Caesar is forever! (talk) 02:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg Finalclaw here... Hey shinigami, its finalclaw, Im coming back in the wiki, possibly with some stories, and I would like to know if youre still around, since my last time, im checking my old buddies, lol, maybe I will do some fun stuff in chat, just wanted to check to see if youre still there and you remember me. Finalclaw out..... Me: Master of darkness and light, bound to no element, this entity is ruthless, cruel, but fair, when he looks at you he sees your whole soul, and if your heart is tipped to the darkness, or to the light, run, and hope he doesn't think you're worthy.... 09:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ~~my pasta is freddy doll~~ Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for getting back to me! Im Faraz Khaja and was wondering about linking up my new yahoo group The Writing On The Wall with you guys! Im a big fan! Fkhaja1 (talk) 03:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Faraz Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just a reply to you're mail, just something i thought was unclear. I was wondering about making a story or finding a story. Is it a must to upload stuff? In which case if i must, how often should i? Im sorry if i sound stupid, im just all new here and just wanted to get the things straight. Thank you for you're time. HorrorOfYuzuru (talk) 19:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) HorrorOfYuzuru Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Spin Off Hello, my name is ELKING. I was trying to make a creepypasta titled "Sonic's Advice" and the creepypasta was marked as a spin-off which it isn't. it is nowhere near as cliche as sonic.exe. Can you please check the creepypasta and tell me if it isn't or is allowed? http://pastebin.com/zLcuVQhU <-- Link to the creepypasta ELKING (talk) 19:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) OC I know you're a former admin here, but don't add the "OC" category. It's depreciated. Also...It's a pleasure to meet you. :) Mystreve (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, the US tag is something Cleric can only add. Just a heads-up. :Mystreve (talk) 02:09, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re No biggy, man. Things ''have ''changed. Although I never met you, it's good to have a former boss back here. I look forward to working along with you :) Mystreve (talk) 02:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review If you're going to tag something as M4R, please delete the other categories associated with it per //creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Flagged_and_Marked_Categories. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 16:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Also, FYI - you don't need an admin/VCROC approval to remove M4R per rule 15. And yes, this link works :P :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Genre_Listing_and_Categories :Mystreve (talk) 17:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Let's paint our teeth green! We're grown-ass people. We do what we want. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 04:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were testing it out in your userspace or what. Didn't mean it to come across that way. Anyway, deleted it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:04, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wait, I misread that post. I thought you were genuinely offended. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Good job!! Good job on the stories, really creeped me out. D>A (talk) 17:13, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me with writing formats of the creepy pasta it self. Whenever I type it will go to were each paragraph will ahve a side scroller and it wont auto tab down, I type in Source Mode. BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 16:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I also have another one being made. The Figure Down the Road. That I am currently working on, can I go to a moderator to help me fix the problems if your not online? I recall uploading Schools of the Damned, Did i post it in the wrong place? BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 16:55, March 25, 2014 (UTC)